


Little Birdies Come To Roost

by Sevy_Ride



Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, No real focus, whatever comes to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevy_Ride/pseuds/Sevy_Ride
Summary: A collection of variable length Multi-Fandom Ficlets that I've written.  For contents see Notes.Currently includes:1) "Failsafe 66-Alpha" (Star Wars)





	Little Birdies Come To Roost

“Execute Order 66!”

The hologram’s command echoed in the Command Bridge of the fleet’s flagship.

“It will be done My Lord” was the admiral’s immediate response.  Throughout the bridge navigational officers and guards tensed and prepared to spring into action.  The admiral’s voice once again rang out to the enlisted men:

“Relay to fleet: Failsafe 66-Alpha is in effect.”  A flurry of activity sprang up in the comms section, while the rest of the troopers present on the bridge relaxed imperceptibly.  Well, not quite; the single present Jedi overseeing fleet operations noticed and swiftly moved to the admiral to see what was wrong.  Acknowledgements started flooding in from the individual ships in the Battle Group and the admiral turned to the approaching Jedi.

“The Supreme Chancellor has decided that the Jedi are traitors to the Republic.  This Battle Group respectfully disagrees.  As such, we have removed ourselves from the command structure of the Republic.  What are your orders General?”


End file.
